Things to come back for
by Roomfriend from the NJBC Club
Summary: "Mom, with Jess, things are not exactly like that." "Oh, it's never like that." - TWOSHOT. Fluffy/ Nick x Jess
1. Chapter 1

**Things to come back for - **By NJBC-Club

_"Mom, with Jess, things are not exactly like that.""Oh, it's never like that." - TWOSHOT. Fluffy/ Nick x Jess_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicholas Miller was feeling quite empty these days, and he didn't know why. He was visiting his family in Chicago, which meant he had home cooked meal everyday, he had the company of his brothers and his grandma had even rolled a few joints with him the night before. So why on earth did he feel so anxious, so nervous?

"Hey, Nick!" Jamie shouted from the living room "Jess in on the phone, she wants to talk to you!"

Nick didn't even think; he rushed to the living room and snatched the phone from Jamie's hand.

"Hello, Jess?"

"No, it's Schmidt, you ungrateful dork, but Jess is here too" Schmidt's annoyed voice came from the other side of line. Nick turned to Jamie and mouthed _You ass!_. Jamie smirked and walked away.

"Sorry, Schmidty" Nick sighed "So, how are things in there?"

"It's actually pretty weird you not being here. I don't know man, I love you."

"Your sentimentalism kills me sometimes."

"Be grateful you have such a nice friend, Nicholas. I don't think you can-" A girl's voice yelling _Let me talk to him!_ interrupted Schmidt "Calm down, it's my turn!"

Nick instinctively smiled as he heard her muffled voice through the phone, and he bet that Jess was trying the possible and impossible to steal the phone from Schmidt's hand, judging by the sounds he was hearing. Finally, he heard Schmidt saying "Fine, take this!", and now she was on the line with him.

"Hey, Nick, how are you?" Jess cheery voice filled him with good feelings, and Nick couldn't help but smile at that sound.

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you handling life without me around, huh?"

"I'm doing just fine, if that's what you wanted to ask." She chuckled "Are you taking too long to come back? I don't like being here alone watching The Walking Dead."

"You're a big girl, Jessica, you can watch it on your own. And I think I'll be sticking around for two more weeks."

"_Two_ more weeks? _Why?"_ She sounded disappointed.

"I've promised my mom I would be staying at least three weeks."

"That's too much time, Nick."

"I know. I'm making up for all those Christmas I've missed. My mom told me to visit more, but since I can't afford flights to Chicago all the time, I'm staying as long as I can."

"Oh... Okay." Jess sighed "I just realized how much I like hearing your voice, Miller."

"Good to know, because I like hearing yours too, Day."

They both smiled at that, even though they couldn't see each other's faces.

"I gotta go, Winston wants to talk to you."

Nick wanted to ask her to stay a little longer, but he bit his tongue.

"Alright. Goodbye, Jess."

"Goodbye Nick." And making a pause, she said "I miss you, you clown."

"I miss you too, annoying know-it-all."

He could hear her laughter before Winston picked up the phone.

"Hey, man!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was feeling a little bit better after the phone call with his friends, especially with Jess, but he still felt that weird sensation inside his body, like something was missing. So he walked into the kitchen the next day, where his mother had been cooking some fancy lunch since 11 am, and prepared himself for the worst.

"Hey, mom" He put on a smile on his face.

"Good morning, darling" She placed the knife she was using to cut the vegetables on the counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I thought you were out with Jamie."

"No, I wanted to stay here." He shoved his hands in his pocket awkwardly and decided to go straight to the point "So, I was wondering, would you be too upset if I decided to go back to LA tomorrow?"

There was a tense pause. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but shut it back. After a fifteen seconds long pause, she sighed.

"No, I wouldn't."

Nick was taken aback by her reaction.

"You wouldn't? I thought you were going to be pissed off."

Bonnie approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"I would be probably yelling at you right now, Nicholas. But I know you have things to come back for, and I won't stop you."

Nick blushed slightly. He knew damn well what his mom meant, and he tried to act casual.

"No, I mean, I just want to go back to my routine, to the guys, the loft-"

"_Routine" _Bonnie scoffed "Since when do you have a routine? You mean you want to go back to, like your father used to call her, _blue eyes._" Bonnie cut him off, and Nick frowned.

"How did you know..."

"I know everything."

"Mom, with Jess, things are not exactly like _that._"

"Oh, it's never like _that_." She grinned and gave him a light tap on the cheek "You can leave if you want to, son. But don't take too long to come back, okay?"

Nick smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, mom, I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess yawned and stared at the TV, having an internal battle in her head, about whether or not she should watch the marathon of The Walking Dead. The show had started five minutes ago, and Jess was dying to watch it, but she didn't have the guts to see it alone. Schmidt was sleeping and so was Winston; Nick was in Chicago, and therefore there was no one to comfort her and cover her eyes to stop her from seeing those ugly walkers in the screen. Jess glanced down at the half empty bowl of popcorn in her lap and grimaced. She really did miss Nick. That turtle face of him that annoyed her to hell and his shy smiles that sometimes made her heart melt.

"Oh, well, look who's got a heartache." She whispered to herself and rose from the couch, ready to go to her room and sleep. When Jess was halfway the hall, she heard the clicking noise of keys turning in the lock and her heart skipped a beat. If Winston and Schmidt were home, then who was it? Jess grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall and got ready to attack, whoever it was. A thief, rapist, serial killer...

When she was about to hit the intruder's head, she stopped in her tracks and dropped the broom on the floor. There he was, standing in the doorway and smiling as soon as he saw her. Nick was back.

She ran and hugged him with all her strength, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily.

"Ugh, Jess, I can't breathe"

"You're back!" She loosened her embrace and glanced up at him "I'm so glad you're home"

"So am I" He encircled her waist with his arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

"I thought you were coming back in two weeks."

"Yeah, but I have my tricks. So, what were you doing?"

"I wanted to watch the marathon of The Walking Dead, but you know..." She shrugged "I was alone."

"Now you're not." He grabbed her hand "Come on, let's show those stupid zombies you are not afraid of them."

They went to the living room and managed to catch the ten final minutes of the pilot episode. They sat close, cuddled and ate popcorns together. Then, after watching the entire first season, they went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth and high fived. Nick stole a kiss on the lips from Jess in the middle of the hallway and whispered "I missed you" in her ear. She kissed him back and said "I missed you too." They entered their respective rooms and couldn't sleep for at least an hour, but one thing Nick was sure before he fell asleep.

Now he was home and whole again.

- - _ the end - -_


End file.
